


Like a Teen Movie

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Idiots in Love, Kid Adam Milligan, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: Adam Milligan is a snark 14 year old, who’s mother was killed in a car accident. Adam went into foster care and soon moved in with the Winchester family. Adam isn’t very happy about not living with his mom, but at least he didn’t have to switch schools. Not a plus, chase everybody there, didn’t really like him.  Adam is always feeling out of place and alone.But he’s kind of living a teen movie.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 2





	1. Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard in this-  
> Cross posted on Wattpad (you can ask for a link)  
> I really like feedback (comments, kudos)   
> None of these characters except for most teachers and maybe some students, are mine. This story is just to entertain you, and I feel like it’s fun to read. Ask if you want to repost this in another language, or on another site.
> 
> -Mumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go through the steps to a basic Teen Movie.
> 
> Step one: introduce your main character.

Adam would lay in his bed, phone laid out on his chest, his earbuds plugged in, music on full blast. His band posters clung to the cream coloured wall. A more bobby, popular song played in Adam’s headphones, “Why’d You Only Ever Call Me When You’re High, by Arctic Monkeys”. Adam’s pillow was squished underneath his head. Adam would stare down at his navy green laced shows. He looked over at his alarm clock. Shoot. Fifteen minutes til’ the bus came, and Adam knew his “family” would be nagging him when he got downstairs.. He still had to go though, so Adam sat up quickly and grabbed his backpack from an old wooden chair that accompanied his desk. Adam rushed out of his room, his feet tapping the old wooden planks. Adam quickly walked down the stairs, ready to make a quiet dash out the front door. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. 

“You’re not gonna eat something before you go?” 

“Not hungry, Dean.” 

A cocky senior would slant his lips. Dean was dressed in some loose jeans accompanied by a pair of lace up boots and just a random T-shirt he pulled out of his drawer. And to top it all off, a dirty, red flannel. “You’re never hungry.”

“Yeah, your scent makes me lose my appetite.” Adam was always snarky, and quick to reply. Never thought about a thing. 

Dean was about to smack Adam right in the face before he was stopped by his little brother, Sam. Sam was smart, a sophomore in high school, and already getting so many college offers. He was also so good at sports, was funny, talented, charming, tall, fit, and was really a great guy. He was everything Adam aspired to be. 

“Dean. Just drop it.” Sam sighed, washing his plate. “We gotta go.”   
“High school will teach ya.” Dean whispered a threat before following his brother out. Adam snatched his lunch off the counter and headed out the door.

He wasn’t too far behind his “brothers”. He wouldn’t even call them that. Adam plugged his earbuds in, Paramore playing. He had to admit, he was terrified. He had always dreaded reaching high school, and school in general. That didn’t mean he liked being home, though. He just hated being everywhere - Except his room, or the woods behind the high school. Those were places he could actually relax for once. Adam looked up to see a bright yellow school bus, that stank of motor oil, rolling down the road. Adam sighed and watched as the doors opened. He climbed on and walked down the aisle. He found a spot near the back and sat down in the empty seat. Adam fidgeted with the pins on his backpack, which sat on his lap. Adam felt a smack against the back of his head. He yanked out his earbuds.

“What?” His tone was flat, and nasty. He got a tug to his dirty blonde hair. “Raph!” One of Raphael’s friends squealed, then breaking out into laughter. Raphael Shurley would snicker as he mocked Adam. Raphael was an adopted, rude, freshman. He was quite popular, and had bullied Adam all through middle school. Adam squeezed his backpack close to his chest as he was ridiculed, and laughed at. The bus stopped, Adam quickly got up and rushed out of the vehicle. Everybody was talking, and laughing with their friends. Adam was alone. He looked up at the large school and sighed. Adam looked back at the doors and walked straight ahead. First day of highschool, and it was gonna be hell. 

Mondays suck.


	2. Typical Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next step: meeting the main love interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like this one!

Adam was at his locker in a minute. He organized his books, and began to walk to his homeroom. Of course he had his supplies with him, in case anything turned up. Adam walked through the crowded halls. He was silent all the way to his seat. He was one of the first ones there, so he sat in the back. Now who else to sit next to him other than Raphael himself. Adam sighed. He looked ahead, making sure to avoid all eye contact with the guy seated next to him. Written on the whiteboard in front of him was “Ms. Bugle”. A rather full lady with bright red heels wearing a black   
“office skirt” with a pretty white blouse stood in front of the whiteboard and took a moment to introduce herself. Adam was not interested. Instead, he dozed off, thinking of all magical things. He only snapped out of his daydream because of the words “these will be your permanent seats”. For the first time this period, he looked over at Raphael, who was sneering like the jerk he was. 

The day had been horrible from the start, but sitting next to Raphael Shurley all of freshman year? That was the worst thing imaginable. Adam had science next, so he held a textbook, a notebook, and his pencil case. The stairwell he entered was probably the least crowded place in school. Adam heard the door at the top of the stairwell open and close dramatically. Guess the other person didn’t think there was anyone else in there. Adam walked up the stairs. He stared straight down at the floor, not wanting interaction. Especially after Raphael roundhoused his a*s into a brick wall. A cemment brick wall. Adam was unaware that the other person was on their phone.

Books and papers were everywhere, scattered along the steps and floor. Adam grabbed the poor soul’s glasses and made a quick examination.

“I’m so sorry, they’re scratched.” He apologized and handed the glasses before freezing. Michael Shurley. Yes, Shurley. Michael was the younger brother (only by a few months) of the one that tormented Adam for years on end. Michael never once did anything similar to his brother. Him and Adam actually never really spoke before. All they did was walk past each other in the hallways, never acknowledging each other’s existence. That was pretty common for Adam, though.

“It’s fine.” Michael smiled, his unmasked blue eyes filled with nothing but a small amount of joy. “It’s not like they’re cracked or anything. I’m getting a new pair soon anyways.”

Adam’s eyes dashed to the side, “Yeah…” There was a moment of awkwardness. 

“So uhm… where are you heading?” Michael asked, placing his glasses on his face. He knelt down to the floor, messily stacking the papers and books onto a pile.   
“Science, you?” Adam asked, they were both still very awkward.   
“English, it’s my favorite class ever.” Michael stood up wobbly, handing one of the now two piles to Adam. He swooped his dark hair back. 

“Thanks.” Adam took the unsteady stack  
  
“Well, I gotta go.” Michael smiled. “See ya around.” He walked past Adam.

Adam turned around as the door shut. “ Yeah… see ya,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it!
> 
> -Mumu


End file.
